It Was Only A Kiss,
by Alexinie
Summary: Falling in love is easy, Learning to accept it isn't- Junes slash.
1. Chapter 1

** Hey guys, me again- This is just a little something I woke up thinking about at 4am this morning, i don't know if it's any good... how about you decide?**

**I don't own McFLY or Just my Luck,**

**R+R x**

* * *

><p>The first time I met Harry Judd, it wasn't love at first sight. Sure I was attracted to him, but who wouldn't be? His body, and looks, and of course talent had me sold at his audition; he was going to be in the band- I made sure of it.<p>

But no, I didn't **love** him.

There was something stopping me, you couldn't get behind his guard, he was always so shielded and closed up. Maybe it was because he didn't know how to deal with the fame, or maybe it was just a privacy thing. All I knew was that something about him drew me in, and sure enough within weeks we were best friends.

Tom and Dougie were my best friends too, it was just different with Harry, maybe it was the excitement of trying to figure his complex character out. Who knew? I sure as hell didn't, and I had definitely never been attracted to another boy before. I wanted to know more.

The first real time I knew I was in love with Harry Judd was the summer my Nana died; he was sitting on the stairs of the house we shared as I came through the door. I had been gone all day, and he had waited for me to come home, phone in his hand. He took one look at my face and pulled me into a hug. He didn't ask any questions, he was just there for me, I didn't even feel self conscious for crying. All day I had held it in for my mum and sister, they didn't want to see me fall apart too.

When I was done crying, he put his hands on my shoulders and looked into my eyes,

"do you want to talk about it yet?" His voice was soft and un-patronising;

His eyes were damp with his own tears. That was that second I knew I loved him, the first time I saw him with his guard down. His caring side, I saw so much more than looks. No longer childish and arrogant, he was there when I needed him. His tears were because of my pain.

That night he stayed up with me until the morning, every thought that went through my head I told him. It helped me clear my mind, and he was perfect, he listened and comforted me- knowing what it was like to loose a grandparent himself.

As daylight crept in under the curtains, he took me to my room, and before closing the door he whispered softly

"Do you want me to stay?"

Again, the gesture was so unlike him, it took my breath away.

"No, it's okay. Thanks for everything tonight Harry. I mean it, its helped a lot"

"Anytime mate"

He smiled as he left, but before he did I could have sworn he muttered to himself,

"I wish I could stop you hurting."

It was probably my tired mind playing tricks on my confused brain. I had a lot of issues to sort out in my head.

The next day, Harry acted totally normal. Tom and Dougie had been out, so didn't know about my news. When I broke it to them, he acted like it was the first time he had heard too. Over their sympathetic words, and pats on the back, I saw a question in Harry's eyes.

_I won't tell them, if you don't want me to._

I shook my head slightly, and he nodded. He understood that I didn't want to make a big thing about it.

I only craved the care, the arms, of one person, and it confused me. My feelings were getting stronger and stronger for the boy opposite me, and I didn't know how to take it. I had never had many friends before, and none as close as Harry, maybe this was just a normal love for your best friend. But friends didn't find each other attractive, they didn't think about kissing. I didn't want to kiss Tom, or Dougie. I knew this could only be one thing.

That night he came to my room again. That night changed everything.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think so far? Let me know :) x<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, thanks to everyone for all the reviews... spurring my creativity on :) Keep 'em coming! x**

**A.N- This chapter is set a year before, on the night Harry went to Danny's room- The previous chapter was more of an overview from a year in the future.**

**So here is it... Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>One year ago.<em>

"Dan?" Harry whispered as he entered my room, it was past midnight "you awake?" he placed his hand on my shoulder and I turned to face him, his face illuminated by a thin strip of street lighting. His features were beautiful, and his jaw line strong; but something was different- his eyes. They were warm with fire, with care.

"Hi" I whispered dumbly.

"How you feeling?" he sat down beside me as I made room on the bed, sitting up to face him;

"I don't know. I think I'm getting over the shock of my Nan's-" I paused before continuing with a shaking breath, "but there's something else" I swallowed, the situation had to be addressed sometime, why not then? It couldn't go on forever, and he could only do two things- stay, or run. I prayed for the former.

"I think I like someone- someone I shouldn't. I don't know what to do, because I don't think they feel the same way back." my words trailed off as I saw realisation in Harry's eyes; I had done it.

_Would he run?_

"Dan-" he began to speak, but I cut his words short

"You know, I know you do. your not stupid. And I'm sorry, for messing everything up like this-"

This time _my _words were cut short. As Harry's lips crushed against mine, pinning my body beneath him on the bed, his strong embrace changing my shock to security. He was staying.

"Don't you ever. **Ever. **Say sorry for this again." he growled into my ear quietly, before kissing me again.

My insides had turned to mush, I couldn't think. All I could do was go with it, and it felt so right.

Our kiss broke as he pulled me into a tight hug,

"your not alone you know. We're all here for you. Sleep now, you've dealt with enough." he muttered quietly into my ear while his hands traced along mine; _I feel, I feel, happy. _For the first time in days, there's a small light of hope. I fell asleep in his arms, his voice softly whispering words to me. The last I remember was Harry whispering;

"it'll all seem different in the morning"

I didn't understand what he meant by the words, but the moment was too perfect for me to care. I fell into a peaceful sleep, with Harry by my side.

The next morning however; I woke up alone. The memories from the night before flooded back, the way we kissed, the way we slept. I wondered where he was, looking around the top floor I couldn't find him, or anyone for that matter. Looking at my watch I saw it was 3 pm, no wonder no one was around. Everyone was probably out doing things with their life, every one knows I prefer to sleep.

Whistling down the stairs, pulling on my top I didn't see him as I entered the kitchen, and was surprised as I turned around to see him staring at me. He gave me a small smile,

"Morning"

"Morning" I reply, sitting down opposite him, unsure of what to say. In the daylight, I felt awkward. All the reasons for him to run came back, _what would people say? _

"Listen, Harry- about last night," I spoke reluctantly. His eyes moved away from mine for the first time, his body language changed.

"I think we should forget about last night Danny. We were both tired, and emotional and- it was only a kiss Dan" his words came out flat, and quiet.

_What had happened between last night and now? _I was confused, and hurt. I felt used, and lied to. The night before had happened out of sympathy. I felt rejected.

"Only a kiss? Last night meant something Harry. Well for me it did anyway, what's changed?" my voice was small and questioning, I hated how weak I sounded. His eyes sad and apologetic met my own,

"We would never work. We're friends Dan. I think we're just a little confused at the moment, I don't want everything to change and mess up, I'm sorry"

Anger flooded my body as I moved close to the larger boy,

"You said never to be sorry. Was that a lie too? Did you just feel sorry for me? Let's take pity on Danny, stupid old Danny. Fancied a go did you? Now you change your mind? Why Harry?" my voice broke, and I felt my eyes sting.

"I'm not gay Dan. I- I don't want you to get hurt, you deserve to be happy-" his words cut short as the front door opened, his face contorted with apology. I did the only thing I could, _I ran_.

I passed Tom and Dougie in the hall, ignoring their questions asking me what was wrong.

I didn't understand what was happening.

_Since when did I love you? _

_What right did you have to do this to me? _

_How had everything changed so much?_

That night I fell asleep alone, thinking of him.

* * *

><p><strong>Hmmm... so what's everyone thinking? And what happens next? Stay tuned to find out ;) ... Please R+R x<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**once again, i'd lik****e to thank everyone who's reviewed, your comments have helped my motivation a lot... I'm really enjoying writing this! And i'm glad to hear people are enjoying reading it too :) **

**So, here's the new chapter! Hope everyone enjoys it... and please R+R x**

* * *

><p>"No Harry. Don't leave!" I woke up, covered in sweat after another dream. Another dream of <em>him<em>.

It had been three weeks since "our moment" as I called it, and everything had almost gone back to normal. Bar one thing-_ I still loved him._

I knew that the chances of him liking me back were slim, and I wasn't hoping for anything. I accepted that this was how it would be, I tried to move on.

I tried, but failed. I couldn't forget the way his lips met mine, or the way his hands moved over my skin, how right it had felt. I had it bad.

Sometimes I noticed his eyes on me, out of the corner of my eye I could see his stare gliding over my body, but every time I looked, he would look away.

It was okay, because we were still best friends, I hadn't lost him. I just didn't have him the way I wanted.

I walked into the kitchen to find everyone already awake.

"Morning!" I sang to my three friends, who all mumbled back,

"Dan, do you always have to be so freaking happy in the mornings? My head hurts" Dougie covered his ears, giving me an un-amused look as I pulled a face back,

"it's not my fault if your presence makes me so happy Doug you little ray of sunshine" I laughed as my toast popped up and I took my place at the table.

"we're going out tonight." Tom announced brightly once we had all finished eating "I've decided. It's been too long since we've had a lads night out, and there's a new club opening in town; come on it will do us good! We've been working too hard on the new album" his grin was infectious, and I found myself grinning along with everyone as we agreed. A night out would do me good, maybe I could find a girl, and take my mind off Harry. _Off men in general_, go back to how things _used_ to be.

We walked down the road loudly that night, all of us excited and ready to party. It had been too long- Tom was right. The club was packed, and the music was pumping. It was going to be a good night, I could feel it.

A few drinks later and we were all dancing wildly on the floor. A girl, _a very hot girl,_ moved up to me and started dancing with me. I looped my hands around her waist, pulling her closer, hoping the distraction would take _him_ off my mind.

When she kissed me, it was nice. Our bodies were hot against each other, moving in time with the music. I was lost in the moment, and enjoying myself. It was nice- it just wasn't the same.

Harry's words went through my head _"it was only a kiss". _Yes. It had been, but so was this. The kiss I shared with this girl meant nothing more to me than my kiss with Harry did to him. It hurt to admit it to myself, but it was the truth. This was the way things worked. Someone always got hurt.

The song stopped and I put my mouth to her ear,

"Just getting a drink, want one?" she shook her head,

"Thanks, but I better be off. Long day tomorrow" she smiled and I smiled back,

"Alright, night"

"night" she replied, and then she was gone. I was secretly glad, I imagined the awkward moment that would come later on, why I didn't want to go back to her place, why I didn't want to see her the next day. Some things could be that simple, it was my luck however that the important things never were.

I moved to the bar to see if I could find the others, but as I finished my drink I couldn't see them. I saw Dougie once dancing with a girl, but they disappeared into the crowd, and I didn't see the others at all.

I needed the loo, so leaving my place at the bar, I hunted the toilets down.

Leaving the cubicle, I moved to the sink when I felt a strong body push me up against the wall. Their hands moving to my waist, their lips crushing down on my own. My fingers twisted into their hair automatically as I opened my eyes slightly to get a glance of who I was kissing.

Harry's hands still had me pinned to the wall, his lips moving down my neck allowing me to catch my breath.

"Harry?.. _What_?" my brain suddenly realised what was happening as I pulled away slightly. _Why was he doing this now? _Didn't he know how much it hurt every time I thought of him running away from me? He moved his head back to look at me;

The eyes that met mine were full of lust

"I saw you with that girl Dan, I can't do it any more. I've tried to ignore it but I can't. That night, it wasn't nothing, I was stupid to say it was. I'm so sorry for hurting you." his voice was sincere, his lips finding my own again. My heart raced with longing and happiness, but I was too scared to dare believe this was really happening.

"Shh. Don't say sorry for this" I repeated his own words, there was nothing to forgive, he was just confused like me "how are you sure?" I asked him, breaking our breathy kiss again, his eyes meeting my own searching ones.

"Can't you feel it Dan? How right this is? I'm so confused, all I know is that I want this. Now. I want _you_" his words were enough to satisfy me, as I kissed him again, with more passion.

I ignored the drunk slur in his voice that set alarm bells off in my head.

The kiss was so different to the one I shared with the girl. This meant so much more.

He pulled me closer, away from the wall, his lips finding my ear,

"Let's go home" I grinned back at him in agreement,

"What about the others?" I asked breathlessly.

"They are big boys; they can look after themselves" we both laughed darkly as we shared another kiss before he pulled me out of the bathroom and out into the cold night air.

* * *

><p><strong>So how about that twist eh? I wonder what will happen the morning after?...R+R x<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Hmm... So the morning after! What's going to go down this time? Thanks again for everyone's lovely reviews and encouragement, they help so so much :) **

**So without further ado... Here's chapter four, Enjoy! **

**R+R x**

* * *

><p>"It's happened again hasn't it?" I asked bitterly as we woke up the next day.<p>

His face stared back at my own confused,

"What happened?" last night slowly came back to him, the drunk haze of memories. He shifted uncomfortably in my bed.

"I think we had too much to drink" my heart broke as I said the words, but I understood. He needed time, he might have been drunk the night before, but I hadn't been. I knew he feel the same way, but I had to be patient. He didn't know how he felt himself at that moment..

The darkness inside him took over again, as he hid his emotions from me.

"I understand Harry. You need time; go." the eyes that looked into mine were confused and sad again. I never wanted things to be this complicated. _Why couldn't it just be straight forward? Why couldn't you just accept you love me? _

My heart hurt as he moved silently out of bed, pausing at the door,

"Whatever I said last night, I'm sorry. I don't know what's going on in my head right now, and I don't want to string you along." his voice broke as he left the room quickly, a single tear rolling down his cheek.

I felt as though there was a hole in my chest as I watched him go. I wanted to stop him, to make him realise. I wanted to shout. I wanted to cry. I wanted anything other than the silence. One again, bitter rejection cut deep into my chest, as the newest wave of emotion and torment hit me. It had all happened because of drink, he hadn't done it because he felt anything for me at all, it was a moment of lust, _regret._

Deep down, I knew this was how it was going to stay. I would wait for him to decide he needed me, and I would watch as he left the morning after. _I was happy to be used._ It was better than not having his love at all.

I knew he loved me in his own way. Every time doubt entered my mind, I remembered that night. The night he held me when I cried, when he listened. When he was there for me.

When I woke again hours later, I found a letter addressed to me beside my head. My heart hammered as I questioned what could be in it. I stared at the familiar handwriting on the envelope. _Harry's_. I swallowed hard before opening the letter, and discovering whatever was inside.

_"Danny,_

_I know your bound to be confused right now. God knows you have every right to be. I think its clear to both of us that the things that keep happening between us are trying to tell us- **me**- something; I know how you feel, and I hate that I'm making you hurt right now, so I'm going away for a little while. _

_While I'm away, I want you to decide what you want. I can't say that we will work, and I can't say that it will be easy, but I'm going away to sort something out. I'll explain when I come back, and I won't have to try to hide my feelings for you any more. There is a reason for all this, I promise. Your not hurting without reason, I just have to explain in person, after I've sorted everything out._

_If you decide when I'm gone that you don't want this, then I understand, I've been horrible to you and I deserve whatever you choose to do._

_I'll see you when I get home, everything will be clear soon, I promise._

_Harry._

The letter was so heartfelt, yet at the same time oddly formal- like emotion was purposely cut short. It was another look behind his armour, and it made me fall in love with him a little bit more. He wasn't using me; he just has something stopping him loving me for now. The thought made me slightly anxious, what could it be?

I ran downstairs

"Harry!" I shouted, hoping he hadn't left yet, almost running into Tom on the bottom step.

"He's gone. He told me to tell you to trust him, he will be back. He wants you to understand what's going on in his head, but there's something he has to do before he can explain everything." toms eyes studied my expression, and I wondered how much he knew, I could feel my eyes starting to sting. I had never felt so confused, so dependant on the decision of someone else. _Since when did someone else control my life?_

"There's one more thing. He told me to tell you, he promises that he is coming back to you." toms eyes told me he knew everything. He pulled me into a hug as I tried to process everything that was happening in my world. One sentence tying everything together;

_He promises he's coming back to you._

* * *

><p><strong>So what's this trip? And where's Harry gone? What is going on in his head right now? Questions questions ;) I promise not to leave you waiting for long! Please R+R xx<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, so here it is! The big reason...Without further ado, enjoy and review! **

**(no, i didn't mean for that to rhyme aha) **

**Another huuuuge thanks to everyone for reviewing! Keep 'em coming people! xx**

* * *

><p>It had been three weeks. Three <em>whole<em> weeks, and no change.

I thought the raw emotion would ease after a while, but it just burned intensely awaiting his return.

I burned with a longing to know the whole story. I burned with slight anger at being left hanging. Above all I burned with loss; I missed my best friend.

That morning I was sitting in the kitchen alone, Tom and Dougie had given up trying to get me to talk and socialise, I only wanted to talk to Harry. I needed to know what his cryptic letter meant. The warm summer air had turned to a crisp autumn wind, which whipped around my ankles as the front door opened.

I raced to the hallway where he stood. He looked fiercely into my eyes,

"we need to talk"

My mind went into overdrive at his words. _His feelings have changed, he doesn't feel that way for me. He's running away again;_

"Harry-"

"No." he cut me off sharply "It's time you knew everything." he dropped his bag by his side and walked forward to take my hand and pull me into the living room. I followed unquestioningly, I burning with an eagerness to understand.

We sat quietly, looking into each others eyes for what seemed like an eternity.

"I've missed you." I said simply; anger flared up inside me and I could feel it like rust on the tip of my tongue "how could you just leave like that? You don't contact us for weeks? Leave us all hanging. You could have been dead for all we know" before I knew it I was shouting "I've been worried sick. I thought you had gone insane!"

He grabbed my wildly swinging hands, and looked at me with an intense look mixed with confusion and sadness,

"Danny; I didn't leave you. I needed to sort something out, but before I left, I told Tom everything. I said that if you got too bad, he should tell you- but that I'd rather it have come from me. Did he really not say _anything_ to you?" he spoke quickly, trying desperately to explain himself, seeing the raw emotion in my eyes.

My anger now shifted to Tom.

"He knew? He knew all along and he didn't tell me? He let me worry myself silly, he watched me call you five, six times a day. How could he– how could you?" I rambled on, aware I was loosing my cool again. Harry brought his face close to mine, looking directly into my eyes,

"Daniel Alan David Jones. If you don't shut up, I'll shut you up; I know what I did was drastic, but there is a reason for it- and I'm trying to explain myself, if you would just let me talk" his fierce tone shocked me to silence, I had never seen him look so intense.

"I'm sorry, please, explain."

He sighed softly before taking my hand in his own smooth one.

"This is going to take a while, I'm warning you now" he looked almost, what, nervous?

"I'm listening." I replied eagerly.

"Okay, it's time you knew. Last year, before the band, before I even met you- I had a fiancée." he paused slightly at my gasp, I was shocked into silence.

"A week before I auditioned, we had a row- I found out she was cheating on me, and we split up." I saw how his eyes filled up slightly, and squeezed his hand in encouragement smiling and him to go on.

"I wanted to kill him Dan, she was the love of my life- so I thought." he scoffed darkly "but then I got into the band, I met you guys and my life changed totally. I realised that the relationship was bad for me, that I was changing in a bad way. I was secretive, and un-trusting and angry at everyone. I blamed myself for everything, and I blamed the world for making me how I had become." he paused to catch his breath,

"It's okay, I'm here, go on" I whispered softly.

"My life over the past year has been perfect, I've found three amazing friends, and maybe something more in one of them" he gave me a watery smile "I thought I was finally moving on, I thought I was getting over her. But then she rang me up, the night before your Nan passed away- she said she had made a mistake, that she wanted me back, that she was sorry." his breath caught at the back of his throat "And I was torn Dan, half of me still loved her, and half of me- after that night with you- half of me wanted something else, someone else, and I was confused. I didn't want to be hurt again; I was scared to trust anyone. I know it's stupid, but I was scared to admit any feelings for you in case you left me, and my life turned into what it had done a year ago."

He was cut off as I gasped softly,

"So that's why." I whispered bitterly, "you still love her." I felt my heart break. That's where he had been for so long, with her. Making things right with _her_. Loving _her_, not me. A single tear slid down his soft cheek; I felt a finger trace across my skin, wiping it away;

"No Dan, that's what I'm trying to tell you. I went to tell her it's over- that I've found someone else. I had to tell her in person, to make it final. She wont be back in my life again." he finished in a whisper, tears falling down both of our cheeks, our hands entwined tightly.

"You- you finished it? Because you've found someone else?" I spluttered questioningly, scared of being hit down again, barely daring to hope he felt the same way I did towards him.

"You have to understand, I need time Dan, it's still all so soon after she- after Izzy did what she did, I still have issues. Part of me is fighting this, to protect me from getting hurt again. I need time Dan, but I think I," he paused to stare into my eyes, "I think you are what I _thought_ Izzy was for me. I think everything has happened for a reason, I think- I think I love you" he croaked before tears fell down his cheeks.

I felt my own dampen my face as I pulled him into a tight hug,

"Shh, it's okay I'm here, I understand. Take all the time you need, I'm not going anywhere." I whispered soothingly into his hair, our roles reversed since the night he comforted me, "take all the time you need. I understand"

And I did, although it was a lot to take in, I saw how badly he had been hurt by this girl, whoever she was, and I saw the reason for his guard. He needed to learn to trust again.

"Thanks Dan." he mumbled into my shoulder "thanks for understanding" I hugged him tighter before whispering even softer into his ear.

"When you know what you want to do, I'll be waiting. I won't rush you. If it's tonight, or in two years, I'll be there, because, because I think I love you too."

He pulled away gently before smiling weakly, his features distorted with tears. He leant in slowly and kissed me once, only for a second and then it was over.

His head moved to my shoulder once again before he whispered softly,

"Please, just promise me one thing, don't leave me– I know I have no right to-"

My breath caught in my chest, I finally saw his demons.

"Oh Harry, I promise I won't leave you" I vowed. And I didn't.

For the rest of the night, and the year that followed, I waited patiently for him to decide he was ready.

* * *

><p><strong>So what's everyone thinking about this chapter? This is the last but one, so how does my lovely readers think it's going to end? R+R xx<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**So here it is, the last chapter! Sooo much love and thanks for everyone who's reviewed and read this story... You've all helped me a lot!**

**So, this chapter is in present tense, in Danny's POV talking to Hary, it just seemed more personal to me, thats all :)**

**Enjoys and R+R! xx**

* * *

><p>You walk up my driveway, and straight up to my door without looking up. If you did, you would probably run away again, talk yourself out of what needed to be done. Try and hide what was happening between us.<p>

You will make up some lame excuse again, say you need to borrow a CD, or a DVD, a jumper or whatever it will be this time. Again, you will try to back out of the real reason you've come.

Sometimes I don't know why I do this to myself, I wish I could change the way I feel- it would be easier for us both if we could move on. But it just isn't that simple. We fit together, you and I.

But like midnight and Dawn, we can only ever meet for a single bitter-sweet moment before you run, and one thing turns into another. Before we know it, love turns into longing again.

We try to fight it.

You ring the bell now, and my heart races. I can't see your face. What will you be like this time? Will you need comfort? Or will I have to calm you down before you do something stupid? Have you come to me to cry? Or to hide from your anger at someone?

Have you simply come for me?

There have been so many times you've pushed me away in the past year, there have been times that I should have given up and walked away, anyone else would have. But I couldn't.

I turn away from my place at the window above and run to Open the door to you, I can't give you time to change your mind. Your here for a reason, I could see it in the way you walked. This time, your excuses just won't cut it; I don't know whether we can change but I think it's time to try. My hearts had enough.

I open the door, revealing your expression for the first time, it makes my heart break. Tears fall freely over your cheeks as your watery stare meets my concerned one. Truth is, I've never seen you like this, looking so; **lost. **

"Dan" you whisper simply as I pull you into a tight hug that says everything you need to know. I'm here, and I'll always be here because I can't run from this, this is real.

"Shh, it's okay" I say as I slowly rub your back, pulling you inside and closing the door, away from public eyes. As the door closes, you break down into sobs. Every tear hurts me, something's eating at you from the inside, and it's finally coming out. I can see your hurting, and I want to stop it.

"Harry, it's okay! Just, please tell me what's going on, it's all going to be fine"

I try to calm you down, to figure out what's cut you up so bad. Finally your breathing slows slightly, and your sad eyes meet mine as you begin to talk,

"No it isn't Dan. I've been horrible to you, and it has to stop. I can't believe how I've treated you, so selfish. I need you to know, you'll never be hurt again, I promise. No more running, because, although you've changed everything I thought I knew, turned my world upside down and ripped it apart- I've re-built it around you. I can see it now, I couldn't imagine you not being here with me, and I need you to know. I- I- **I love you**."

_Oh. _I didn't expect this, for you to be so _honest. _Finally, after so many months of waiting. You accept it, _us_, you accept _me_. There are so many things I'm longing to say to you, how I've built my world around you too, how I couldn't Imagine you not being here, but as I feel my own tear sliding down my cheek, I say the only thing I can say to your words.

"_I love you too_, _so much_."

We both fall into each other, and I feel your arms around me. For the first time that day, maybe that week, I'm truly smiling. As you kiss me, I understand everything you can't say with words.

"I love you." you whisper again into my ear "never, ever, let me hurt you again, no excuses" you growl and hug me tighter.

"I won't, promise, I love you too" happiness floods my body as you kiss me again, gently as if it were for the first time, or as if you were healing me for every time you hurt me, or pushed me away, or hid your feelings for me. The moment is perfect, our hands lace together.

"I'm not going to run again Dan. I promise, no more hiding." your voice is firm, and I believe you totally. "Please, forgive me?" your voice breaks.

Un-questioning and un-doubtful, I pull away slightly to look in your eyes, wet from tears,

I say everything in the simplest way I can think of. "There's nothing to forgive"

Your answering smile and kiss is less gentle now, there is a fire behind it. You finally give into your desires, and it feels so good. My fingers wind into your hair, the fire between us getting more heated.

You pause for a second, and looking into my eyes I know we both feel the same thing. You've come home.

"Are you sure about this? Your not just _hoping_ it'll work out?"

You smile softly,

"No Dan, I'm sure. She's gone completely, **I love you , only you**. And I want everyone to know."

After nearly two years since we first met, this kiss we share is perfect. This time neither of us crying, or angry, or upset, or drunk. It happens because it's right. Because we belong together, and I know that for as long as I love you, you will love me, and I plan on loving you for a **very** long time.

* * *

><p><strong>The End.<strong>

**So what's everyone's opinions? R+R xx**


End file.
